Father Garen
Father Garen is the thirty-fourth episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals and the seventeenth Misadventure. Though it's not considered an actual episode, as it isn't part of any season, it is still canon as shown in Jevik? Pt 3. It is the fourth Christmas special for the series. Episode Synopsis For the full episode, click here. The special begins with Garen waking up in a dimly lite room with a buzzing noise that stops soon. He then wonders where he is and why he is wearing a costume that "makes him look like an idiot." He then hears a voice that states he "ruined Christmas." The voice turns out to be a matoran in a Santa costume, the same one that Garen is wearing. He then swears at him, and then Garen calls him "Steve" and tells him, not to swear. The Santa then says that he is not Steve and swears again. Garen then tells him to shut up, and to tell him where he is and why he's strapped to a chair. Santa then says how that is possible, and that he's at the North Pole, in his Workshop. Garen states that his Workshop looks like a dump, and asks Santa why he is wearing something that makes him look like an idiot. Santa is confused, he then says that Garen is wearing the same outfit. Garen says that he's not wearing a "stupid hat", and he asks if he's "the Pope". Santa then says that Garen doesn't know who he's talking to. Garen then calls him the Pope. Santa then snaps and says that's he not the Pope. He then says that he is the Santa Claus. Garen then briefly thinks about it and then realizes that he is Santa. He then asks if he got the bike he wanted. Santa says that he's not, and then says that he's getting so much coal. Garen likes the idea of getting coal, because he could generate power and is a lot more valuable than a bike ever could. Santa then stutters and then says that no ones getting anything this year since Garen ruined Christmas. Garen then says to unstrap him from the chair. Santa then says that the "chair" is the last remains of his slay. He then points over to Zeb asleep in the corner and says that he shot him out of the sky with a rocket launcher. Santa asks what they were doing in the North Pole. Garen says that they were going to "Santa Con", but they had gotten lost. But Santa then says that Santa Con's at the Convention Center, and what about the rocket launcher. Garen then says to clam down. Santa then says to himself how he was going to deliver all the presents now. And that all the boys and girls are going to be let down. Garen then says he can make it up to him. The screen then cuts to black. It returns with the room lite up and smoke everywhere. Santa is blowing drugs, and Garen says that "everything worked out." And Santa says it did, and that he couldn't remember why he was mad at him, and Garen says he doesn't either. A news paper then comes to the screen, saying that children everywhere killed themselves because Santa hadn't come. Epilogue Santa is sending out a Christmas greeting to the audience. Onipex is surprised to see someone in his house and shoots Santa. Santa groans in pain. Characters Major Characters *Garen *Santa Claus Minor Characters *Zeb *Onipex (voice only) Mentioned *Lenel Voice Actors *Ids5621 *Jonathan Maddocks *iBIONICLE Trivia *This is the first Christmas themed video to not feature Jevik and Onipex in person. Onipex can be heard in the epilogue, however. *The news article is written by Lenel from The Tehktra Tribune. *This is another video which takes place in the aftermath of a Garen-Zeb rampage. *With Garen not being the most mentally stable character, and Santa Claus usually considered fictional, the events may all just be in Garen's imagination. Continuity *Garen confuses Santa Claus with someone named Steve. This may or may not be Onipex's supposed uncle mentioned in Intruder and Christmas II. Category:Episodes Category:Misadventures Category:Christmas